The Molecular Genetics (MG) Core provides UTMB-CET investigators with access to many of the modern technologies associated with recent changes in molecular genetic technologies. Examples of how membership benefits include: ? Generated fourteen site-directed mutants for the cAMP receptor protein (D53A, D53G, G56L, G56A, M59A, M59G, G74L, G74A, F136A, F136G, F136L, L73G/L75G, L73G/G74A/L75G, L73G/G74L/L75G) for Dr. J. Lee, Biochemistry and Molecular Biology). ? Constructed a plasmid encoding a 'flexed' murine NEIL2 gene required to engineer a conditional knockout mouse (S. Mitra, Biochemistry and Molecular Biology). ? Performed a complete time course Affymetrix Gene Chip and real-time RT-PCR custom array screen assaying for changes in the primary hepatocyte transcriptome following loss of the 'floxed' Ah Receptor (Dr. Elferink, Pharmacology and Toxicology).